The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Chinese Patent Application No. CN201020129222.0 discloses an electrical connection module for electrically connecting a chip module to a printed circuit board, which includes an electrical connector and a substrate between the electrical connector and the circuit board. The electrical connector includes an insulating body and a plurality of conductive terminals accommodated in the insulating body. The substrate is made of a soft material, where an upper surface thereof is provided with an upper conductive unit contacting the conductive terminal, a lower surface thereof is provided with a lower conductive unit soldered on the printed circuit board through a solder block, and the upper and lower conductive units are connected by a conductive channel. The upper conductive unit protrudes and is exposed on the upper surface of the substrate, and the substrate and the electrical connector are not fixed to each other. When the substrate is mated with and mounted on the electrical connector, the upper conductive unit is easily scratched and worn by the conductive terminal, thereby affecting the electrical connection. The upper and lower conductive units themselves also have the risk of being easily detached from the substrate. Moreover, the upper and lower conductive units overlap each other vertically to form an additional capacitive effect, thereby affecting the impedance of the entire conductive path.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design an improved electrical connector exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.